Hogwarts Secrets - A Harry Potter FanFiction (Continuing Now)
by Kestrel122
Summary: Natasha recently started at Hogwarts as a second grade Ravenclaw student, having attended another magic school previously. She makes a few close friends, two of which are boys. Follow Tash and her friends in their journey though Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, filled with friendship, fun, adventure and a maybe a touch of romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first FanFic posted on this website, its a_ _Harry Potter_ _FanFiction story that I still haven't got a name for yet.. Its a K+ rated romance story so far, though I'm sorta blank on ideas.. I'd love to hear your ideas!_

 ** _I'll try and publish at least one chapter each week! Please give me feedback and such, I would greatly appreciate it!_**

 _*a billiwig is a blue insect that once a person is stung, will suffer from giddiness and then levitation (floating)._

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Natasha hurried out the door of the last lesson of the day. Biting her lip she tried to squeeze past a group of girls gossiping in the hallway, muttering an apology when she accidentally bumped into a tall dark haired girl who was in her Potions class. Dodging the crowd she made her was towards where she thought the Ravenclaw common room was. As she kept walking the students began to thin until there were only a few here and there. Tash didn't recognise her surroundings so looked around for a familiar sign. Tash fretted for a moment before she recognised someone who was in her house, a quiet boy from the year above her.

"Um, excuse me?" She started, "Do you know where abouts the Ravenclaw house room is from here?"

The blonde boy jerked his head up and looked at her. "I, er, yeah, I do." He stuttered then composed himself more, "Come with me, I'll show you. It's just down here."

Tash thanked him as they started walking back the way she just came. As they walked down the corridors they turned a few times then the boy spoke, still walking, "So, um, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Natasha but you can call me Tash." The golden-brown haired girl replied.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask him his name a loud bang from a room to their left interupted her. The turned just in time to avoid the students who ran out of the room, screaming, first in shock, then in laughter. Tash and the boy laughed as a young student hit another on the head with his book while trying to swat away the vivid blue billiwig away. A swarm of the bugs dashed out of the classroom and flew down the hallway past Natasha and the boy. A short professor she didn't recognise hurried out of the classroom and chased after the billiwigs, casting slowing spells at each one he could so he could trap them back in the cage when he caught up.

As they arrived in the hall outside the passage leading to the Ravenclaw common room entrance Tash's friend came bounding up calling, "Tash, Tash!" Grabbing her wrist and nearly dislocating Natasha's shoulder she shouted, "Oh my GOSH, I have to show you something! C'mon!" Her friend began pulling her towards the common room door, only allowing Tash to thank the boy quickly before she was pulled round the corner and Natasha was dragged down the corridor. She saw the boy nod and give a small smile before he was out of sight. As the got to the door Tash remembered that she never got to ask his name in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the Ravenclaw common room door, the two friends answered the entrance riddle and stepped inside. The spacious room was warm, despite the growing cold outside. Dumping her bag on the floor, Tash plonked down on one of the couches in the corner.

"Rach, what'd you pull me away for?" She protested, "I didn't even get to give a proper thank you! That is not what I want to have my reputation as for my first year at Hogwarts!"

Her friends argued back, "But it was super important, you have a look!"

Rachel went over to to the bookcase near the back of the house room, looking up and down the shelves she pulled out a normal brown coloured book and opened it up. Inside it was hollow and she picked out the small navy blue book with gold lettering on it. As Rach handed Tash the book the lettering glowed brighter and shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the window.

It read, 'The Secrets of Hogwarts Students'.

Just after Natasha had read the words there was a small flash from above her head and a beautiful feathered quill floated down to land on top of the book in her hands. It was a blue jay feather, judging by her prior knowledge, but was much to large to have been collected from the Muggle World.

Looking up to ask Rachel what she wanted her to do with the book and why she'd conjured a quill for her when she already had many, she only saw the same amount of confusion on her face as Tash was feeling now. "Did you magic up the quill?" She asked, "And where'd you find the book?"

"I didn't create the quill.. And the book... it just.. it just was _there_. When I came in here before it was floating by the doorway and I tried to catch it but it flew away back to the shelf." The girl explained, her brows furrowed in uncertainty, "I tried to open it but it wouldn't. It must be cursed or something."

Tash put down the book immediently, "Then why'd you give it to me?"

"Because there's nothing wrong with me after I tried to open it, so I don't know why anything would happen to you if you tried too."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "'Cause that's how logic works doesn't it."

She stood up and took a few steps to stand by her friend, who was now occupying the space to the left of Tash's chair. Looking down at the book they watched on as it floated up to chest height and opened up to the first page, it read:

 _Hello Hogwarts Students,_

 _If you are reading this now, you must be ones worthy of viewing me. This is a great privilage, but beware, you must not show me to anyone who I do not give consent to you to show. No personages who have the mindset of an adult may open me, as I only exist for students of this school._

 _You may use me for your own purposes as I love to be able to sneak around but you cannot use me for great evil as severe punishments will turn your way._

 _If you have questions to ask me, tell me below, but only on this page, none other, as those are for different reasons._

 _Use me soon,_

 _Book of the Secrets of Hogwarts Students._


End file.
